Harrison Slytherin and the Dark Desires!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: This is the sequel of Dark Desires, where we find Harrison in USA, where he plans to build his reputation in both in the law abiding and the criminal world. However things didn't go as planned, as he was heading to the American Ministry of Magic, his Portkey was interfered with, and he found himself in the middle the New York City. Full Summary Within! In Time: Godlike/Harry/Harem!
1. Prologue!

_**Harrison Potter and the Dark Desires.**_

_**By **_

_**Dark Dragen!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own Harrison Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harrison Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this.

I also do not in any shape or form own any of the Marvel shows/comics, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Marvel Universe, they belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Animation, Film _Roman_ and whoever else that worked on the Marvel Universe.

The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books, or seen in the shows or comics.

_**Summary:**_ This is the sequel of Dark Desires, where we find Harrison in USA, where he plans to build his reputation in both in the law abiding and the criminal world. However things didn't go as planned, as he was heading to the American Ministry of Magic, his Portkey was interfered with, and he found himself in the middle the New York City.

During a shot-out by the local cops, he got the notice of a few people, one being Charles Xavier, the leader of a group known as the X-Men. Charles Xavier or as his students call him, Professor X, invites Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Bayville High School. Whilst this works out in Harrison's favour, it would also alter the lives of many, and those who would become heroes, would now become villains.

So read as Harrison uses the desires of others, as he build underground empire of evil and become the Overlord of Evil.

_**Warnings:**_ Underage Sex, Smut/Lemons, Forced Sex, Torture, Threesomes, Foursomes, Dark/Evil/Cunning/Harrison, there's going to be much more, so if you don't like a Dark and Evil Harrison and the things that come with this, so if you're easily offended or not into this kind of thing then PLEASE stop reading now.

This is also a Marvel _**Anime **_Crossover story, which will follow some of the following worlds plots: X-Men: Evolution and Iron Man: Armored Adventures. The plots around these two shows well be the main focus surrounding the Dark Desires, but I'll also be using the plot ideas on how a character got their powers, these will be the Hulk, Spiderman and the Fantastic Four. There might be more but I don't know right now, also I don't know if I'll be using any of the storylines from these shows or not like I'm going to do with X-Men: Evolution and Iron Man: Armored Adventures, we'll have to wait and see.

This is the first time I done this kind of crossover, so please bear with me, as I'll most likely make mistakes (big ones at that) and I hope you'll forgive me for them. If you think you can correct them, please let me know as I would like your help within this story, as I am a dyslexic, researching the right terms is hard for me. Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy this story…

_**Prologue.**_

_31st of July 2099:_

It's the year 2099 and little did anyone apart for a handful of people know that time around them was altered, as a change from the past was changing the future beyond belief. The ones who were able to tell that the past had been altered, were those who wore space/time isolator, normally worn by people within the Time Enforcement Agencies. They allowed the Time Team to be unaffected for a short while should there be a change within the timeline, this normally last for a few hours before they too become affected by the time change.

The future that people knew of, was one that was full of pain and darkness, where war and death was nothing new. It all started during the year 2020, when years after people learning about mutants were among them. People still feared them, and where a Senator known as Robert Kelly was assassinated. The reason behind the assassination, was because Kelly was a one of the key members to one of many groups that were Anti-Mutant/Super-Human. People who thought that mutants and those with superpowers were a threat to national security, and so should be registered and controlled to keep them from becoming threats.

To cope with this supposed danger, Senator Kelly and a few others promoted legislation such as the Mutant Registration and Super-Human Registration Act, requiring those with powers of genetic origin to disclose their abilities to the government and to be tracked and those who don't obey this, were sent to camps called Mutant Containment Facilities. To help with keeping track of mutants and super-humans, and to control them, Kelly had huge robots known as Sentinels who was created by Dr. Bolivar Trask. The Sentinels were used to keep watch on the mutants within the Facilities, and to track down any mutants and super-human that were not Registered. Trask also created the inhibitor collars, to control those who were mutants or super-humans, so they couldn't use their powers.

However, there were many who didn't like this, one such group was the newly formed Brotherhood of Evil, and one of their members killed Kelly. However, this didn't go as the Brotherhood planned, instead of stopping the Senator Kelly promoted legislation such as the Mutant Registration and Super-Human Registration Act, it only enforced the plans for the Acts to go through.

The assassination caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an Anti-Mutant/Super-Human candidate won. The Anti-Mutant/Super-Human outrage led to a genetic purity act, rendering the people who used their powers to help as fugitives. In retaliation of fear, the Anti-Mutant/Super-Human President's Administration unleashed an army of giant mutant-hunting robot Sentinels to capture or eliminate - if the resisted - mutantkind/super-human. Over the years, the Sentinels gained a mind of their own and decided that the best way to control/eliminate mutantkind/super-human, was to take over the United States. Over the subsequent years, they killed or imprisoned virtually all known superhuman beings within North America.

During this time, the Sentinels used Registrated Mutants to track down the resistance fighters who fought against the new age. The Sentinels used a sadistic scientist by the name of Roderick Campbell, and transformed him into a cyborg who went by the name of Ahab. The Sentinels made him the leader of the new government-sanctioned project called the Hound Program, commissioned to track down and capture mutants for internment. The Hounds were mutants/super-humans who were experimented on to become stronger, before they were tortured and brainwashed in the laboratory of Ahab's to track down any mutants and super-human and either capture or kill them depending on the mission plan.

There were a few resistance fighters and groups that were fighting against the Sentinels and Ahab, there were three groups, Excalibur and X-Factor which were small groups now and the main one being the main group was X.S.E. (X-Treme Sanctions Executive) which was based in the old building that was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

What didn't help was that Apocalypse was set free from his prison, to try and conquer the world once again. However, with the Sentinels and resistance fighters and groups, his plans didn't go as he wanted. In his fight to conquer the world, he with the help of a powerful mutant known as Mister Sinister created a powerful army. Also, he had mutant allies who were not only against the Sentinels, but the X-Men and other heroes.

Over the years though, although it cost many lives, resistance fighters and groups were able to slowly beat back the Sentinels and defeat Ahab, Apocalypse and Sinister, and slowly took back the world, freeing all the human, mutants and super humans. Now whilst they were able keep the Sentinels, although they were still fighting them, they were slowly rebuilding the world.

However, that's what meant to happen, but because of the creation of Time Portals, there were criminal organizations who tries to alter time to their benefit. Which is why the Time Enforcement Agencies and space/time isolator bands were created, so that should someone try and alter time for their benefit, there would be people to stop them. However though, over the years the criminal organizations were able to destroy most of the Time Enforcement Agencies, the only one left was a group within X.S.E at the old building that was once Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as it had a Time Portal which had a Temporal Distortion Detection Device built within it. Apart for the bands which allow them not to be affected by any time changes, the Temporal Distortion Detection Device allows them to detect a flux in the temporal rifts of space/time. With these two items, they would be able to detect where and when the time rift came from, and not being affected by the time changes, able to send a team to fix the past or lessen the damage of the changes, if they won't able to fix the past.

It was about fifteen minutes ago since the Temporal Distortion Detection Device activated, alerting those who were meant to be within the War Command Centre within Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters about the flux in the rift in space/time. Sadly however, as most of the X.S.E members were on missions - either rebuild buildings, saving mutants and humans from the remaining Sentinels, or whatever else was needed of the X.S.E - and so they would be altered within the timeline, either killing them or their past being altered to fit the new timeline. The only ones within the school, was a small group of Time Defenders there just in case someone tried to change the past. Because of this, the War Command Centre was only checked every half an hour, and so no one noticed the alarm.

It was a female mutant by the name of Melinda Nightraid, a thirty year mutant white American, with red hair and blue eyes, who found the alarms going off within the Command Centre. She was a Commander to one of the Time Defender's Group. She was a powerful mutant, who had the power of bone manipulation, she could manipulate the bones in her body.

Seeing the alarms going off, she immediately called the Time Defenders that were within the school to the Command Centre. As she waited, she began to notice the room was changing, more advanced than before. This worried her a bit, as the school was protected by something similar to the bands, with a backup generator that would start when the alert goes off. Whilst not as powerful as the bands, it should have protected the War Command Centre (along the Time Chamber) for a good while longer, before the time rift begun changing things within these rooms. For something like this to happen, something big must have changed in the past. So she began to do a basic history scan to see what the change or changes were, and to try and find out who was responsible for the time disturbance.

As she done her search, she was shocked at what the changes were, people, mutants and super-humans appearing in Bayville where they shouldn't be there, not only people but new buildings and other things have begun to appear. More she looked into the history, more she saw that this time it would not be easy, if at all possible, to return the timeline back to the way they knew it. Especially seeing that two of the key people connected to the changes, they have no real background until the year 2013.

As she was looking over the information she was able to gain, she heard the doors opened and saw the X.S.E members enter the room. The first was the sixty year old Rachel Anna Summers, but as she would be preferred to be known because she never gotten along with her father, Rachel Grey - she had reddish grey hair and green eyes. She was a powerful telepathic and telekinetic.

Behind her Shard Bishop, a thirty-five year old with short blond hair and blue eyes, she had a 'M' tattoo over right eye. Her powers were to absorb ambient light particles and convert/transsib it to allow her to perform a number of light based attacks.

Next to her looked like a female version of Lucas Bishop, with long silk black hair, with brown eyes with a 'M' tattoo over right eye, and soft skin. Melinda didn't know how the sex change happened, nor did she knew why she/he and her/his sister seemed to be okay with this, whilst Rachel looked at Bishop strangely, wondering if she was Bishop she knew of too. Melinda wondered if the Bands won't malfunctioning again, if so, if there were any more was malfunctioning.

"Bishop is that you?" asked Melinda.

"Of course it is, who else do you think I was?" asked Bishop, "It is as if you never seen me before."

"Seat down, I'll tell you what is going on soon." Melinda explained to the now female Bishop. Seeing that this was the Bishop she knew of, as long as his/her powers hasn't changed, she could absorb most types of energy, including magic and psychic, directed towards him/her and send it back through her fists and things like guns. Bishop can also store absorbed energy within his personal reserves, whereupon the energy increases his strength, speed, stamina and recuperative abilities, as well as affording him a measure of invulnerability. This power is passive, allowing Bishop to absorb energy at all times.

Either way, after Bishop was Forge, a Native American, who had brown eyes and black hair. Forge was one of a kind, not only was he a mutant, but over the years made himself into a Cyborg. Sure most people have gotten some form of cybernetic implants installed in their bodies, however, Forge made himself into a full one - the only parts that were human, was his brain, heart, lungs and some of his skin, along with his powers.

Forge was a mutant with a superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. His mutant ability functions as perception, as he possesses the ability to visually perceive 'mechanical energy' (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows Forge to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that combined with his natural intelligence allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and reverse engineer existing technology or create countermeasures for it. Although he hadn't used it in years sorcery. Because of his age, abilities, and that he was a Cyborg, he was the Commander of the Research and Development department.

Those four made up one of the best Time Defenders within X.S.E, although Forge was the Commander mainly the technical Research and Development, he would at times work with the other three for whatever they need or he was needed in the past.

As they sit down, she saw others walking behind them, the next group of four was another Time Defender group, what shocked her was the last five. As apart for her and the two groups, there wasn't meant to be another group within the school at school, not only that but these five she didn't recognize. She wasn't the only one who didn't recognize them, Ritchel, Bishop, Shard and two from the other group didn't know who they were.

This just proved to Melinda even more that some of the Bands were malfunctioning, not only that but the changes within the school was beginning to start. She had hoped that the shield around the school would have prevented this for a bit longer, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

Seeing everyone was in, Melinda said, "Now everyone we have a Code Red: Temporal Incursion in Progress." Everyone in the room gasped, it was one of the highest of alert codes possible when it came to temporal alerts, it meant that a temporal shift was not only affecting the outside world, but also within the school too, and the outside world. "It occurred about forty-five minutes ago, and has already begun to affect the school."

"How is that possible?" asked one of the X.S.E members, "Shouldn't the Temporal Shields meant to prevent this from happening?"

"In an ideal world yes, Darkhand," Melinda explained to the darkness/shadow mutant manipulator, "but the generator for the shield haven't got the power to prevent this kind of change, too many changes have happened in the past that it is catching up with us too quickly. Before I inform you of the altered changes, let me tell you what has changed within the school. As some of you may have noticed, the War Command Centre as become more advanced and bigger, and not only that we have five new people within X.S.E. So I ask, how many of you notice these things?"

Here Ritchel, Bishop, Shard, Darkhand and one other raised their hands, as they put their hands down, people looked shocked and disbelieved at this. To the newcomers, they always thought they always been here, along with the few of the members who always been there thought so too. "I know it is strange, but for some of us, some of you didn't exist until forty-five minutes ago… so forgive us if we don't know who you are, even if you know us. Another thing I've noticed, along with a few other, that has changed is Bishop."

"What do you mean?" Bishop asked, "How have I changed?"

"I hate to be the one who says this, but before the time change you were a man." Melinda explained to Bishop, and the people who hadn't been altered by the time change and knew Bishop from before nodded in agreement at this.

"What?" asked Bishop in disbelief, "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Melinda admitted honestly, "but the only thing I can think of is that your birth mother that made you male wasn't the same in this timeline, either she was killed or she never meet your father for whatever reason." Here there were mumbles here, wondering what else could have changed and they didn't know about it.

As they were mumbling, Bishop asked, "Even if that is the case, wouldn't the space/time isolator bands would allow me to remember I was a male?"

"Not if the Bands are malfunctioning," Melinda explained to the group, "it would explain a few things like the people that I know, know about the new lot whilst the others have no memories of them. It isn't the first time for them to malfunction, and unless you're out of our timeline, you'll be affected by any time changes that may occur."

There were a few mumbles of agreement here, as Melinda went on to say, "Now is there anyone here who apart for me that hasn't been affected by the time shift yet, and noticed anything?"

As Melinda looked round, it seemed that apart for a few people like Rachel, Shard, Bishop (apart for being turned into a female, she kept her old memories,) and handful of people, the rest of them were affected by the time shift. However, they have yet to notice any changes within the school, Melinda was about to say something, until Forge stood up and said, "Melinda, I have begun to notice things, things I think you should know."

"What is it Forge?" asked Melinda.

"As you all know I'm a Mutant/Cyborg," explained Forge, "because of that to keep my mind from rotting away, I've got implants within my mind to keep it healthy, and to back up information. Since you called the Code Red: Temporal Incursion, I've looked up the backup information and I found a few interesting things. The first thing is that, I saw that my lab was more advanced than before. Next I wasn't working on what I was doing, I was doing some research on some development plans I want to work on. Instead I was working on something else, something that you might find interesting."

"What were you working on?" asked Melinda with interest.

"Let me show you." Forge said with a smile, as he stood up and walked next to a female that was standing up, this was a person that Melinda had never seen before. She was about five foot seven inch tall and petite female with long black hair that comes down slightly past her shoulders and dark brown eyes and full lips, firm 34D breasts and slender hourglass figure with long slender arms and legs and has a light almond tan. She was, wearing a full one piece black leather suit, that zipped up from top of left thigh to the top of her right breast, and a pair black leather knee length boots.

As Melinda was looking at her, Forge said, "This is Cameron, she's a hybrid cybernetic organism, a special type of Sentinel known as an Infiltrator, a human looking Sentinel."

Hearing the word Infiltrator and Sentinel, everyone stood up in a defiance stance ready to attack, those who had weapons were more than happy to shot her. But this Cameron didn't seem to move, and Forge stood between her and the others. "Please stand down, she won't attack." Forge explained, and slowly people lowered their weapons as they and the others seat down, but were still ready to attack should this Cameron make the slightest movement. "Now Cameron as I said is a hybrid of cybernetic and organism."

"Does that mean she is like you?" asked one of the X.S.E member.

"No she is all machine," Forge explained, "she has sympathy organic and cybernetic systems. Whilst most of her is cybernetic, she has sympathy organic systems like skin, and fully functional organic sexual reproductive system. Unless you do a x-ray of her, you wouldn't suspect her as a robot, has she acts like a human and do everything that a human does - even able to seduce a person."

"Was the person who created this Infiltrator, a pervert or something?" asked another X.S.E member.

"Many thought that Harrison Slytherin was one at times," Forge explained about the person who came up with the Human Infiltrator, "especially with how many women he was around with. Some thought that he had some of these Human Sentinels as his own. In fact although he was a mutant himself, he helped with the Sentinel Program."

"WHAT?" screamed a few of the X.S.E members, before one asked, "Why would he do that for?"

"Although he was against the original concept plans for the Sentinel Program and registration Acts, to keep track of, capture and imprison mutants and super-humans, however he wasn't against their overall potential." Forge explained to the group, "He knew that the Sentinel Program along with the registration Acts should be created to keep track of and if need be capture and imprison the mutants and super-humans that had used their powers to commit crimes or to harm the innocent. So he decided that he would help reform the Sentinel Program and the registration Acts, so that instead of capturing and imprisoning all mutants and super-humans, they would only apply to those who broke the law.

"So Slytherin and his company the C.B.I or Cyberdyne Biotech Industries, created the Infiltrators for the Sentinel Program. This idea, like many that he has, comes from various comics and T.V. shows that he read or watched, came from watching a TV program called Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. The show featured a Human like cybernetic organisms that would help with infiltration, assassination or other undercover missions, and would be able blend in with the general public without causing the same fear and panic that the original Sentinels would. And to help them fit in with the general public better, C.B.I designed an advanced learning AI to go into the Infiltrators. AI subroutines include human psychology and behavior, advanced tactical combat, infiltration skill set and other skills to fit into security and deal with mutants and super-humans."

"Is she safe?" asked Melinda.

"Yes she is," said Forge, "I've been able to reprogram her so that she can give us feedback from within enemy territory and to help with rescues."

"So does that mean, instead of winning so long ago, the war had gone badly for us?" asked Rachel, seeing that she wasn't affected by the time changes yet.

"Sadly yes," Forge admitted sadly, "although Slytherin I don't think he meant for it to happen, because of his actions, with the new additions to the Sentinels, and the invention of the Infiltrators, the war still rages. However, it isn't all bad, because the C.B.I also created weapons that helped to fight the Sentinels and the Infiltrators. But they won't the only problem, there was something worse out there apart for them."

"What could be worse than those things?" asked Bishop, "And who is this Harrison Slytherin? Me and a few others have been in the past a few times, and yet we never heard nor seen him before."

"I'll take things from here," said Melinda, "I think we start with your question about Harrison Slytherin, he is one of two people who I believe is responsible for the time distortion." Here a hologram of a young man in his teens appeared in front of them. He looked around the age of fifteen, maybe sixteen, he was about five foot six, with a body of a young athlete, with green eyes and dark blood red shaggy hair, that looked like it hadn't been cut in a long time, so the length was all over the place. The fringe was just above the eyes, while the rest was randomly between jaw and shoulder length. He was wearing jeans, and a dark green biker like leather jacket.

"Now there's no facial recognition on Slytherin on the known mutant list, not on ours or the Sentinels." Melinda explained, as the others were looking at the hologram of Harrison, some were thinking he was hot. "So it is either it was a mutant that we missed, or Slytherin isn't directly responsible for the time distortion. It could be someone behind the scenes has set Slytherin up, making it so that he makes all the changes and the person who was sent back in time stay in the shadows and he does all the work."

"So all we have to do is go back and make sure that this Slytherin don't come to be." Shard said thoughtfully, thinking it was that easy.

"It isn't that easy Shard," explained Melinda, dashing Shard's hope of an easy mission, "we know very little about this Harrison Slytherin. All we knew about him is that he comes from England, and was home schooled, he and his parents travelled the world. Then at some point in the year 2013, he came to the US and went to Bayville High and trained with the X-Men for a while. Haven't been able to get all the records on him, but we do know he was a mutant who could mimic other mutant powers and over time he became one of powerful mutant with that kind of power. He also had some kind of mystical powers, how powerful we don't know. The only other thing we know is that he was the Founders and C.E.O of Cyberdyne Biotech Industries, who with many researchers and scientists, created a lot of new and improved items that we wouldn't have if it wasn't for them. It should be noted that people like Tony Stark and Richard Reeds worked for him, changing their futures greatly."

Here there was a few whispers from the people who hadn't been affected by the time change about this, Stark and Reeds were two of the key people in their past for many good deeds and actions. They had to wonder, what had changed with these two working for C.B.I.

The whispers stopped as Melinda went on to say, "The next person of interest is Dragonis." Here the hologram of Harrison disappeared and a new one appeared, this time it was a humanoid dragon looking warrior appeared up. He was much bigger than Slytherin, around at least seven foot tall, but could be bigger seeing that the hologram in the room could make things any bigger than seven foot. Also those who were altered with the time change gasped in fear at this, and the others had to wonder who he was, and what could be bad about him to make the rest fear him. "Now like Slytherin, there is no records on him, so we I suspect he wasn't the one who responsible for the time distortion, but is someone who was used to alter the timeline. However, unlike Slytherin, who, although has done questionable things and has done what had to be done to do the right thing, was someone who was evil. He was the reason why the war with the Sentinels aren't going our way like it did with our last timeline. As he was trying to take control of the world for his own, and it looks like he was making things hard for us."

Here the people who knew him nodded at this. "There's even less known about Dragonis then we know about Slytherin," explained Melinda, "all we know is that whoever this Dragonis is, it's only the nickname the person is using, we don't know who he really is. His powers comes from the cosmic entity that was bent on distortion of the worlds, known as the Dragon Force, who some believe was called Dragonis. Whoever it was appeared a while after Slytherin, and started to take over the gangs, thugs and criminal organizations, to take control of the crime world before trying to take over the world. But with resistance groups stopping him, and the war with the Sentinels. Over the year no one could find out who the host to the Dragon Force was."

"Could it be possible for Harrison Slytherin being this Dragonis?" asked one of the other Time Defenders members who wasn't affected by the time change. "Using his good deeds to hid the fact that he was Dragonis."

"I'm not sure, but from the reports that I have been able to find there a few people who thought the same," explained Melinda, "but also from the reports, it seems that it isn't possible. As there were eyewitness reports of Slytherin being somewhere else when Dragonis attacks, and even Dragonis and Slytherin being in the same place at the same time. Seeing that time portals won't around for another thirty years or so, it was highly unlikely it was him."

"That's not really true," Forge explained, as he thought about it, "if he really was a mystic of some kind, there are spells and items that allow a person to go back in time. So it would have indeed been possible for him to be two separate people, but also make it appear that he is only just one person."

"Hmm, interesting," hummed Melinda, "okay here's the plan, Rachel, Shard and Bishop, seeing you have the most experience and you know what the X-Men should be like, you'll be going back to the 2014's. Your mission is simple, 1) you're to try and make sure that the x-men ends up the way they should, if not make sure they don't go too off road. 2) Seeing that we don't know much about Slytherin, you are to keep an eye on him. 3) If Slytherin isn't Dragonis, I want you to help him in anyway you can to make the future a better place. 4) If Slytherin _is _this Dragonis, I want one of you to seduce him and lead him away from the dark path that made our future worse than it used to."

"No offence Melinda, but look at us, we're old and so wouldn't be able to seduce that will." said Rachel with a frown.

Here Melinda looked at Forge and asked, "Forge, is that aging machine working?"

"Yes it is," Forge said with a smile, "in fact, thanks to C.B.I's technology, it has been done for a few years instead of months. Not only that, but I've got memories of us using it often to age and de-age people depending on missions."

"You three will be de-aged, and sent to the past where I want you three to be enrolled in Bayville High School where you'll get close to Slytherin and act as needed." Melinda explained to the three, before she turned to Forge, "Forge, I need their temporal transceiver to be a chip that is implanted into their skin, powered by their Bio-Electric Field, as this is a long term mission, and might be their last one for us. As should they fail and return to this timeline, they could cease to exist. So it would be for the best that the temporal transceiver was within their skin, not only would it rise less suspicion, but it would it'll be unlikely to break, damaged and draw suspicion."

"That does make sense," Forge said thoughtfully, "I'll make sure that I do that."

"And Cameron, I may have a mission for you," Melinda said as she suddenly gotten a thought, "but before I decide, I need to learn, does your skin grow old over time."

"No Milinda, it doesn't," answered Cameron, "my skin grows anew every day to keep me looking the way I do. Although it can should I desire it to, as I was partly created for undercover work. My creator thought that to make it easier to blend in, I should be capable to 'grow' old should I need to. And once I finished the mission at hand, I could grow new skin to look the way I am now."

"That's good to know," Melinda said happily, "in that case I got a mission for you too. I want to send you further into the past, before 2013, around 1999, where I want you to set up a paper trail for Rachel, Shard and Bishop, like birth certificates, school records and so on. And when you meet up in 2013, I want you to meet up with them to let them know what's what. This is so they can enter Bayville High School without question, and have people asking unneeded questions.

"One other thing, which out for S.H.I.E.L.D. Whilst they were still new and working things out, they still had equipment to detect time rifts, and so stop anyone from trying to alter the future. Even if it is for the good of the people, as some of them see it that the future. So if there's no questions, Cameron, Rachel, Shard and Bishop go with Forge and get the temporal transceivers fitted and any items you need, but hurry, we don't know how long before we forget all this and things change around us." When no one asked anything, Melinda went on to say, "In that case you're all dismissed… oh and I'll be in my office if you need me. Otherwise, I'll meet Cameron, Rachel, Shard and Bishop in the Time Portal Chamber in thirty minutes."

And so with that, Cameron, Rachel, Shard and Bishop followed Forge to get de-aged as the Time Defenders left to do whatever they were doing before being called here, but was afraid at what Melinda had told them. Melinda with a knowing smirk went to her office.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Melinda Office:_

As Melinda entered her office, and made sure that all the cameras were turned off, and no security devices were active. Once she was sure all the devices were down, her body began to change, her skin became blue. She was wearing a black leather body suit, with a skull necklace, she had unruly waist length red hair, and she had a brown band around her head, that had small skulls on it.

She was known by many names over the years, the latest she was known as was Chaos, the name her so called master called her, seeing that she could become anyone or anything. Her Master? That was the mutant known as Apocalypse, he was the most powerful mutant and only by luck and some skill, they were able to defeat Apocalypse and his people.

In fact, what was happening now was all because the last defeat of Apocalypse, where he was resent to his prison. Although stuck there, and had his powers extremely limited. Although his powers were limited, he still had powers and his technology to help him. So shortly after Apocalypse, once he regained some of his strength, he used his technology to send a holo protection and told her of his latest plan. To alter the past to fit his needs, and to change the fate of the key player who stopped him this time, and imprisoned him.

You see unknown by many is that the person who fraught, and sealed Apocalypse back into his prison, was a powerful wizard and not a mutant, and this wizard added extra magical protection around the prison so that it would be harder to free Apocalypse again. The wizard was a young man by the name of Harry Potter, who was what police officer, or as their world calls them, an Auror.

They had also learned that Harry was a famous wizard known as the Boy-Who-Lived or after defeating a powerful Dark Lord that they had, the Man-Who-Conquered. They also knew that Potter had a painful and rough home life, as he had abusive relatives. His years at school weren't all that great either, as his life was in danger more often than not, and was often was printed in the papers as the bad guy, even when he was trying to save everyone's lives at the school.

Apart for learning about his early life, they also learned a bit about his life after Hogwarts, where he became an Auror, and over the years he had gotten married and had three children. At the time of the war with Apocalypse, he was thirty-six when he joined it and was an Auror Captain.

As an Auror Captain, he was one of the handful within the Wizarding World who knew about mutants, as they gather up any known wizard/mutant and put them into camps before excelling them from the Wizarding World and treat them like humans did scum. But from the rumours out there, this Harry tried to help the mutants by trying to keep them from the Camps.

However, Harry was on a mission in New York when he learnt about the war with Apocalypse, and was asked by the American Ministry of Magic to help out. After Harrison explained to his bosses, who wanted nothing to do with the war, about how Apocalypse would attack them next if they done nothing, he along with a handful of selected Aurors were allowed to help with defeating Chaos' Master. It took a few years, but Harrison Potter was the key person who defeated Apocalypse, and made sure that it would be near impossible for him to get free again.

After learning about Harry's past, Apocalypse decided to turn Harry dark and hopefully get Harry to join him. To do so, Apocalypse decided to send one of his men to go back in time, and alter an enchanted item he learnt Harry came across once when was twelve and hopefully alter the past their and with luck over time get Harry or Tom Riddle that he was hoping to be controlling Harry onto his side. It also helped that although that Harry didn't have an active X-Gene, he did have one, and because it wasn't active they won't sure what it was.

And so Chaos was sent into X.S.E as Melinda, (thanks to Apocalypse technology, she gained the power of bone manipulation, and a few extra powers) so she could work her way to becoming a Commander in the Time Enforcement department within X.S.E. The reason was that X.S.E not only did they have one of the few working Time Portals, which they needed to send one of Apocalypse's men to the past. But they had the equipment to find out everything they would need to know about Harry Potter, and whatever else they might need. It took some time, but just a few hours ago she was able to send one of Apocalypse's Sorcerers to the fifties, when the enchanted item was made and altered it so that it would try to possess Harry instead of trying to kill people.

But the change in the timeline so far, part of her Master's plan had worked, the timeline had been changed and Harry had become a mutant. The only part of the plan that didn't seem to go planned was that Harry was now Harrison Slytherin and not Tom Riddle, although it could be it was something Tom had been calling himself - but from the records that they got on him it was highly doubt it. But Chaos really care about it really as long as Apocalypse kept his end of the deal, that he would try and get his people in the past help her past self get back with her children, or get 'Harrison' to do this.

As she was thinking about all this, Chaos realized the time, it was almost time that Cameron, Rachel, Shard and Bishop was meant to go back into time, and she wanted a word with them before they went. So she changed back into Melinda, and went to the Time Portal Chamber.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Time Portal Chamber:_

As Melinda entered the Time Portal Chamber, she saw that Cameron, Rachel, Shard and Bishop was listening to Forge who was explained about the cases that they had, "Now listen up you four, because of the power needed to send you to the past, I can only give you a few cases." Forge explained to the four, before turning to Cameron and said, "For you I've got two cases, seeing that your mission is only to make up the paperwork for you and the others, I give you a case for any repairs you might need, and the other is money. I know you don't need it apart for clothes, but I know by the time you meet up with the others in 2014, August the 10th, I want it so that you have enough money to buy a home for you four. To do that I want you to invest in small businesses so you have enough for a while."

"Wouldn't that alter the future?" Cameron asked Forge, not wanting to alter the future if she could help it.

"No it shouldn't," answered Forge admitted, "with the businesses I want you to invest in, it should make little to no change to the future." Then turning to the other three, "For you three, I'm giving three cases, the first well be money just in case something happens to Cameron, so you too can invest things with the same businesses as Cameron would have, but also in C.B.I. I thought that seeing that we can't stop it, we could have some investment in it so they could help us. In the other cases are the basic equipment and weapons you might need, along with blueprints on how to make then."

"Oh, why is that?" Melinda was the one that asked, from what she heard from Forge was a good idea. Changing the future very little until they got to the timeline where Slytherin entered it, and only by investing in C.B.I and small businesses at that, but the idea of giving Slytherin blueprints for their equipment she was wondering what Forge was thinking - although she had a rough idea why he was doing it. "Why give him blueprints to our items?"

"Oh hey Melinda," Forge greeted Melinda, as she made herself known, "for the blueprints, I was thinking they could improve them with Stark and the Fantastic Four being with them. In fact should you four make it so that my past self joins, or at least helps C.B.I when I reappear, I can help you lot too and for sure the equipment be much better."

"That's a good idea Forge," admitted Cameron, before Melinda said, "Okay you four, Cameron will go first, once she is gone Forge will reset the Portal to the 2013's where you'll three will enter. I want you all to be careful."

"Is there anything we need to know?" asked Rachel.

"Yes there is one more thing," Melinda said, "when you get back to the past, if you can, try and get Mystique back together with her two children, Rogue and Nightcrawler!" Whilst Apocalypse said that that he would help with getting her back with her children, but she didn't fully trust the man and wanted a backup plan just in case.

"What are you insane?" asked Bishop, "Not only is she a cold blooded murdering terrorist, she is a sneaky, conniving and manipulative bitch."

"That might be the case," began Melinda, holding back her anger at how Bishop spoke about her, "but what I have found out about her, she really cares about her children, and only wants to be with them. So if you should be able to bring them together, she might change sides and help you. But be warned, she was the key player in being Apocalypse back both times, all because he promised to help her with her children. So whoever begins the three together in the past, will gain Mystique's alliance - at least for a time until she decides it isn't worth it anymore."

Cameron, Rachel, Shard and Bishop had to think here, although they knew about Mystique and what she was like, to have her as an ally, even if it was a temporary thing, would be very useful. And if it stops or slow down Apocalypse from being free, it would be all the better. "So all we have to do is being Mystique and her children together and she side with us?" asked Bishop.

"As long as you keep it worth her well yes," explained Melinda, "so unless you haven't got any other questions, it's time for you lot to leave."

Seeing that they didn't, Cameron was sent to the year 1999, before the Time Portal was reset and Rachel, Shard and Bishop entered it. Once the Portal was close down, to the shock of Forge, Melinda began to destroy the panels within the Chamber, mainly the big one near the Time Portal, and the Time Portal. "Mel-Melinda, what has gotten into you? They need the Portal to get back, or send us a message should they need any help." Forge asked in shock, however, to his shock he was surprised as he saw Melinda changed into her Chaos form, seeing this, Forge said, "M-Mystique? What is going on here? If you destroy that panel, the shields and the Bands will fall, allowing the Temporal Distortion to go through the school, easing or altering in this timeline. And destroying the Bands will stop us from helping Bishop and the others, and sending anyone else back should the timeline don't go as we want."

"Oh I know that and that's the point," Chaos, or the now named Mystique explained, "and as for the others. I want them to stay there, I want them to alter the future even more. Maybe Slytherin or Dragonis can use them, I don't care, as long as they can bring me and my children together and make sure I'm no longer working with Apocalypse, I don't care what happens."

Before Forge could make a move to stop Mystique from destroying the Time Portal, the blue looking mutant used the powers that Apocalypse had given her to destroy the Portal. In doing so, a wave of time energy hit the school, erasing their timeline as they knew it, and changing it to an unknown timeline where who knows what awaits them.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Marry Christmas all, this is an early gift to you all the first part of Harrison Slytherin and the Dark Desires, I hope you enjoyed it. There were many who liked my last Dark Desire story and wanted to a sequel and so here it is. Sorry you haven't heard a lot from me, but real life is a pain. Anyway, I know this wasn't the best start to one of my stories, and needs editing, but I wanted to explain why Rachel and the others were sent to past, and to explain about a few other things too.

This story is going to try and make some of the superheroes that we know and love, into supervillains, so if you got a superhero you want to become evil, let me know and I'll see what I can do. But please if you got someone in mind, please send me all the information you can about them to me, so it'll be easier to write them in.

Either way, I hope you have enjoyed the story, and if you got a few minutes to spare, I would like to encourage you to leave a review to let me know what you thought of it and any ideas you might have for it. This isn't Beta Read fully as the Beta Reader I was using had real life get in the way. So if you think you can make this story better, than all mean volunteer to Beta Read for me, otherwise let it be.

I would also like your help with coming up with Android Parts (and explaining what they do,) and other sci-fi terms (explaining what they mean.) As I told you, this is my first time doing this sort of crossover, a sci-fi, super powered world. Whilst I have a Beta Reader who knows a bit about this, I would like to know what you guys might come up with, as he might miss something.

I would like to ask you a question that I can't seem to find answer to, how is Magneto able to find mutants? I know that he helped build Cerebro, but we NEVER see Magneto with a such a device to find mutants, so I have to ask, how does he find them?

A quick recap on my other stories, Mishap, Overlord Vulcan and Sekirei Plan: Mishap is more or less done, just need to work on the last part of the story. But the problem is that I'm working on the other two. After talking to my old Beta Readers before real life got in the way, we decided to rework on them, for Sekirei Plan going back to the first version so that you wouldn't have to deal with all the Flashbacks. For Vulcan, there were problems with the chapters and thought it would be better to redo it from the start, in doing so I was able to create a new group for Harry to fight against - it was something I wanted to do when I started the story, but until now wasn't able to create a group.

But the problem is that because of real life getting in the way, I don't have my old Beta Readers to help me out, and seeing that I done so much work on them, I decided to carry on with them than going back to the versions I was doing before the rewrite. I do have a new Beta Reader to help me with them, but they have school and work, and so will take some time to look over them.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Harrison Slytherin and the Dark Desires.**_

_**By**_

_**Dark Dragen!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ I would like to thank those who reviewed and had favourite and followed me, I am grateful for that me loyal readers. I know with a long time from updating, and rewriting my stories, I have lost many of you and for that I am sorry and I hope those who left well one day return.

I would like to point out on a guest review that I got, who said that I over complicate things unnecessarily. Now I freely admit in doing this, but there is a reason behind this though, I want to challenge myself to see if I can make it work - sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. Whilst I like things that's not over complicate, I sometimes find those stories unless there is a plot I like boring. Sorry if you're one of those who think so, but I want to challenge myself as it is the only fun I have in life.

_**Chapter One,**_

_31st of December 2012:_

It has been nearly three months since the former child named Harry James Potter enslaved the rapist Ginny Weasley, and raped her in return. Now we find Harrison Salazar Slytherin laying on his bed in Number Four Privet Drive, as Ginny was sucking his cock like a good slave, waiting for the wait time for his plan come into action where he would leave Number Four Privet Drive forever, and would never see the residence of this house ever again - those things that Harrison was forced to call a family all these year didn't know anything that was going on.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was half past eleven, and with a dark smirk he said, "Soon, soon my plans will come into action and I'll be gone from this hellhole of a place."

It had been a strange few months for the former Harry Potter, as he sorted out the memories of his old self, along with Tom's and Voldemort's memories - even now he was still working them out, but most of the work has been done. The difficult part of it all for the first few weeks was not calling himself as Tom or Voldemort.

"Hmm, that's it my little slut just like that." Harry moaned in pleasure as he cummed in Ginny's mouth.

"That was wonderful as ever Master." Ginny said submissively as she pulled away from her Master's cock, as she licked the cum that escaped her mouth, before curling up to lay next to her Master where he would play with her body.

Harry smiled at his little slut as he remembered the time he had trained her over the weeks, it was easy now that everyone thought she was kidnapped. Harry remembered the day will as he ran down into the Great Hall to tell what 'happened,' it was also somewhat strange too.

_2nd of October 2012:_

As Harry ran into the Great Hall, breathing heavily, and sweating, Snape sneered at the young man, "What is the meaning of this Potter?"

"Some, something has happened to Ginny Weasley." Harry said as he caught his breath.

As he said that the other Weasleys ran over to him along with Hermione, to her what happened to the youngest and only girl Weasley. "What happened to my sister Harry?" Ron asked worriedly, as the other Weasleys nodded too, who wanted to know what happened to their sister.

"As you know Ron, she told me that Professor McGonagall wanted me," begun Harry, but the said Professor said worriedly, "But Mr. Potter, I didn't asked Miss. Weasley to bring you to me."

"But that's what she said Professor." Ron admitted to everyone there, making the Professors worry about what could have happened.

"What happened than Harry my boy?" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone of voice with a hint of worry in his voice

"She took me to a classroom that I didn't recognise," Harry continued with his story, "when I asked why we were going there Ginny explained that Professor McGonagall busy with marking and didn't want to be disturbed, and so would be working in an unused classroom. Not having no reason to doubt her, I followed her. But when I got into the room and found no one there, I just asked her what was going on when she said, Stup, Stup-something and I knew nothing more." Although there was a part of him knew he should know what happened, but yet there was a blank space as to where that information should be.

"Do you mean Stupefy Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked in concern, as the young girl shouldn't have known that spell for a few more years. For her to know it now, he didn't know what to think,

"Yes Sir, I believe it was," Harry said as he thought about it for a few moments, "when I came to, Ginny was gone and I have no idea what happened."

"Mr. Potter, please take me to where you were at once," Professor McGonagall said as she took action of things, seeing that the one of her lions has gone missing, "Severus call the Weasleys and let them know what is happening, Albus please see what you can find if one of the ghosts or the portrait saw anything, even the House-Elves might have seen something."

Harry was amazed how McGonagall took control of everything just like that, even Dumbledore seemed amused by it all this, and seeing it was one of her lions gone missing, Dumbledore allowed it. Snape on the other hand wasn't amused, as he would have to deal with the Weasleys something he would prefer not doing, but knew it would be foolish to upset McGonagall even more.

"Of course my dear," Dumbledore said in amusement, before taking control for a moment as he faced the rest of the Great Hall, "Prefects I want to take your house back to your Common Rooms, I'll send food so you can finish eating there. Once you're done come back here where the Head Boy and Girl will tell you what to do next, now move!" and the Prefects from each house did so, taking the students back to their Common Rooms, other than Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione.

As they were doing this, the Head Boy and Girl went to the Head Table where Dumbledore said, "Professor, Mr. Williams and Miss. Parkinson, once the Prefects return, I want you to set up a search teams to find young Miss. Weasley. Whoever it was might be using spells to hide themselves and young Miss. Weasley, take care and be careful we don't know what we're dealing with. Meisters Weasleys and Miss. Granger, please go to the Hospital Wing and inform Madam Pomfrey what is happening and that Mr. Potter will be along soon. I want her to check Harry for Harry spells he might have been under whilst stunned. So let's go and find Miss. Weasley." And with that everyone had their jobs, and they left to do them.

_**oOo0oOo**_

_31st of December 2012:_

Harry smiled as he remembered that night, whilst it felt strange to not to remember what happened, even stranger when he did remembered and having those feelings that he cared and worried about what happened to the rapist, but it was necessary so Dumbledore wouldn't find out what really happened.

Over the next few hours the castle was searched from top to bottom, humans, ghosts, House-Elves and portraits alike were searching the place, but yet found nothing. The only ones who knew where the young girl was him and a House-Elf named Knatur, who has been told to say nothing, so no-one was going to find the girl unless Harry wanted her to be found.

During the time that they were searching the castle they called in outside help, Dumbledore didn't like it but Molly and Arthur insisted on it. If Dumbledore couldn't find their little girl, than it was time to call in the Magical Law Enforcers (M.L.E.) - the M.L.E. were the ones that deals with normal crimes and kidnappings. But yet the M.L.E wasn't able to find anything, and when they questioned the portraits what they saw - there was no ghost near where it happened at the time - the ones that could talk said they couldn't remember anything from before it all happened. There was a blank in their memories, when checked there was some kind of spells cast on them, the M.L.E would have to check that out later.

Once the M.L.E done their basic search, and checked the classroom Harry said he found himself in, they went to see Harry about what happened. First they checked Harry's wand to see if he used it, but only found a few spells that he used that day. Later Harry would smirk to himself, happy that he had the foresight to remove the questionable spells he used.

Harry told them what he could remember, the same as he told everyone else, and they checked him for spells, which they found a few of them. The first one was some kind of memory spell, so that Harry couldn't remember what happened during his time in the classroom. The spell was nothing they saw before, it was most like a spell from another county or a new spell that someone created, either way they won't sure if or when they could remove the spell.

In fact, if it wasn't for finding out who kidnapped young Ginny Weasley, they thought it was a good thing. As the other spells that they found wasn't good, they found a Silencing Charm, a Lust Spell, a Stamina Charm, just naming a few of them, but all pointed out that Harry was forced to have sex with someone, and by the looks of it, it was with Ginny. There was a few shocked and worried looks when they said this, the M.L.E suspected from everything they could tell, that someone had hexed the young girl to get Harry alone so that they could force him to have sex with Ginny so that they could get her pregnant so that they could get to the Potter's Vaults.

Harry saw how unhappy Dumbledore was when he asked what Vaults, as he thought he only one, it seemed that the Headmaster want him to know about them. But before the old Headmaster could stop them, the M.L.E told Harry that the one he had was only a Trust Vault, and wouldn't get the rest until he was considered of age.

Before Harry could ask when that could be, Dumbledore moved things along asking what they wanted Ginny for. The M.L.E wasn't sure why they picked, maybe it was she was at the wrong place, at the wrong time, or she was picked because she was Ron's friend and so wouldn't suspect anything. So unless they find Ginny soon, should Harry die, that child would gain every from the House of Potter, money, titles and homes. The only thing that Harry could do, was to be careful and as soon as he feels ready, he should marry and gain a Heir, and put it into the records so no one else can become the Potter Heir.

Harry was shocked at the time, not sure what to feel or think, the M.L.E understood this, and they would have let him be. But they needed to find out what happened to Ginny, and so they would have to contract a few people to see if they could get around the blocks. Not only that though, they would send let send him a Mind Healer to help him not only to get over what happened, but also try and help him get to terms what happened and get over it, not only that but try and help him remember without the spells.

Hours later when Harry was alone in his bed, memories returned, and it was the strangest feeling he ever felt: feeling guilt and worry about Ginny. It took Harry a few moments to shake these feelings off, before making sure no one was around in the Hospital Wing, he called Knatur to take him to Ginny before sending the Elf back to his bed to make sure no one finds him missing. Than for the rest of the night he use Ginny to get rid of some of his pent up sexual tension that he got from Tom.

For the rest of the weekend Harry was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing, to make sure that he was safe from the unknown magic that people thought he was under. Sadly for Harry he couldn't use Ginny as much as he wanted, as during the day he would have to cast the spells to make him forget everything about what happened so no one would know something was up. It didn't help that Mind Healers and other Wizards were trying to undo the magic during the day, at the moment the magic behind it was holding up. At the time Harry wasn't sure if they stay and continue this for the next few months, if they could find a way around it, which is why he was one of the reasons he came up with this plan of his. However, during the nights when he was alone in the Hospital Wing, he would have Knatur to take him to Ginny for a night of fun.

By the end of the week, Harry broke her and she was nothing more than his slut who would do anything for him, kill, die, and whatever else he would ask of her. Also by the end of the weekend he was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Once he was allowed to leave, he was rejoined with his former friends, the Mind Healers didn't want Harry to see his friends for the weekend so they could start their part of the investigation to find Ginny, where he learnt that the M.L.E whilst was still there, the Aurors had joined the search as they feared that a powerful Dark Wizard was involved somehow. And so they were talking to the students to see if they saw anything strange, they also begun to search the surrounding areas of Hogwarts to find Ginny. Which limited Harry in doing anything he would have liked to do.

Harry was also made aware that the Weasley Boys hadn't taken the loss of their sister very well at all. Ron became withdrawn, and kept to himself, blaming himself for not taking better care of his sister, like he told her he would. The Twins, he heard, were just as bad, but they were muttering about finding a map of some kind to find their Ginny with. Percy was the worst, he had lost his Prefect Badge because of his actions. He'd turned into Snape, blaming himself for his own actions, but becoming so bitter about it he began taking points from Gryffindor students for the smallest of things.

The comparison to Snape was apt, because within two days his point deductions completely outclassed Snape, by a rather impressive margin; it only got even more staggering when he found anyone talking about his sister. As a Prefect he may have has a limit on how many points he could take, but that was only per infraction. He was incredibly inventive at thinking up faults worth a points loss, and didn't hesitate to slam people with infarction after infarction until he reached the number of points taken he felt was appropriate.

When Harry 'awoke' at nights and become his new self, Harry smiled at what happened to the Weasleys, and once he sorted his feelings he enjoyed what happened to them. They were Blood Traitors, and to Harry or more like the parts in him that were Tom and Voldemort, they got what the deserved.

Over the following months, Harry began to sort of his own thoughts and feelings from Tom's and Voldemort's. At first as he felt ill and guilty for what he done to Ginny, and left her alone but having Knatur taking care of her. He was ashamed at how he felt towards the Weasleys, and putting them through the heartache over Ginny missing. They were his friends, they took him into their home, make him welcome when no one else ever did, and he was doing this to them.

But the guilt soon went as the last part of Tom's and Voldemort's soul spoke to him just before Halloween, and he truly embrace the darkness within him, not just because he was too caught up in Tom's lust for sex and control over a female. But because he had seen the light so to speak, he realized that they won't truly his friend but using him.

_**oOo0oOo**_

_27th of October 2012:_

It has been few weeks since Harry merged with the souls of Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort, who Tom later became. In that time Harry was able to sort most of his feelings out. Somehow he was able to partly separate the thoughts of the three minds within him, at the start of the week. He didn't know how he did it, but part of him wished that he hadn't done some that he wouldn't be feeling the way he has been for the last week. He felt, well he didn't know the right would, remorseful and trouble awful at how he treated Ginny and the rest of her family, would be close to what he felt.

He had broken an innocent girl, so she was nothing more than his personal slut, to do whatever he asked from her. And he had made her family worry, when he knew where their sister and daughter was. Which is why he had left her alone since the start of the week, so he could figure out what to do.

Ron had became more withdrawn, snapping at anyone who came near him, to keep to himself he surprised Harry and their friend Hermione by going to the school library, not only to do his homework, but to look up spells that could help to find his sister. He blamed himself more than the rest of the family blamed themselves, before coming back to Hogwarts he promised himself that he would look after his baby sister. But seeing that he failed at that, he saw that it was up to him to find his sister.

The Weasley Twins also changed, like Ron they still blamed themselves for what happened to their sister, but not as badly as Ron was. Once when they pranked someone every other day, they have stopped pranking altogether. Whilst most were happy that this happened, the students were saddened it taken the loss of their baby sister to make them stop. They were still looking for the Map that Harry had, other than the Twins and Harry, no one knew what map the Twins were talking about. In fact the Twins were bullying the students they thought knew about the map, beating them up trying to find who have been through their things. (This made Harry feel more guilty than he already was, for he was to blame for what the Twins were doing.) They gotten more detentions this way than they did pranking people, the professors could understand where they were coming from, but if they didn't stop soon they would force and suspend them from Hogwarts.

Lastly Percy, with the lost of his Prefect Badge and his sister, he seemed to be a different person altogether. He had dumped his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, who he was dating in secret, and had been seen to be with a different women every other few days. The rumour is that if the lady wouldn't sleep with him, Percy would dump them and go onto another women. It was also said that he didn't care about his school work no more, and did whatever he liked.

Either way, Harry knew it was because he was overwhelmed by the feelings he had from Tom and Voldemort, but he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by guilt at his actions whilst under the influence of the two Dark Wizards. He felt sick and ashamed for what happened, but most of all he felt confused. Yes he felt guilty for what happened, but yet with the entities of Tom and Voldemort still in him he also felt pleased at what he done too. And felt aroused at how Ginny would allow him to do whatever he wanted. He knew he shouldn't but he did, and the reason that no one knew about Ginny yet.

He wanted to let them know that Ginny was alive, and somewhat okay, but he didn't know how to explain what happened to her, and his part of his disappearance. Which is why he still kept casting the spells on himself, so that the Mind Healers and the others who were working with them would find out what happened. He wanted to find out what happened to him: how could three souls become one, how he was the stronger one when the other two was much stronger than him and could easily take over, and so many other questions with no real answers other than strange flashes of images of Tom and Voldemort doing rituals before killing someone in cold blood. Add to the guilt he was feeling for what happened, he wasn't sure what the hell to do and was happy to cast the spells during the day so that he didn't have to think nor feel anything.

It was the sixth night since Harry had been to partly separate his thoughts from the others, and he was still trying to work out how to block the others, or get rid of them all together so that he didn't have to go through this. Sure he could have asked the Mind Healers, but he was afraid at the fact they would blame him for what happened seeing he was partly responsible for what happened to the young girl. So he was relaying on the flashes of images that he was getting from Tom and Voldemort, to help him somehow, but of yet he wasn't getting any useful information other than that his ability to alter his body was known as Metamorphmagus. Other than the name, he didn't know what the skill could do other than able to change how he looked, and making his cock erect whenever he wanted.

But on that Saturday night, and he was in empty classroom when something surprising happened. As he was wallowing in guilt for his part of what happened to Ginny, and what he was putting everyone through, when he saw Tom Riddle appear in front of him in a ghost like form, who said, _"You shouldn't be feeling guilty for what is happening, you know that Harry."_

"You…" Harry hissed as Tom said that.

Before he could say anything else to Tom, another ghost like person appeared, this time he was an elderly man who looked in his sixties, black greying hair, red eyes wearing a black robe, _**"Those Blood Traitors Weasleys, as the other students got what are coming to them."**_

"Who are you?" Harry asked in shock.

"_**Oh come on Potter, I know you're a Gryffindor, but I know you're smart enough to know who I am." **_said the red eyed man, _**"Who else would I be if Tom appeared in front of you."**_

Realizing what he meant, Harry hissed darkly, "Voldemort…" and with that he raised his wand to cast a spell when the young version of Voldemort said, _"Harry my young friend, hexing us won't work."_

However Harry didn't listen to him, as an image came to him of a spell came into his head, and hissed out before thinking, _"Sectumsempra!"_ And with that a white light came out of his wand, and went through the ghost like Voldemort.

"_I told you that won't work Harry." _Tom said with a smile.

"_**I'm surprised you used that spell Potter,"**_ Voldemort said with a smirk, _**"to think that the first spell that came from us would be one that Snape taught me."**_

"Snape," Harry hissed darkly at the name, "how do you know that greasy hair bastard?"

"_**He does seem to have a problem with hair care doesn't he,"**_ Voldemort chuckled in amusement, _**"he was the same when he worked for me. I won't tell you anything other than he was one of my men known as Death Eaters -"**_

"What/_You're kidding me right!?_" Harry and Tom said together in shock.

"_I don't know what rituals to make me that insane to call a group Death Eaters,"_ Tom said as he shook his head, _"what were you thinking? Sure I may not be able to come up with a better name, but really? Death Eaters? It sounds like eating death or something, how people feared your group I never know."_

"That comes from someone who calls themselves Voldemort," Harry scoffed, not helping himself, "if I remember my French classes, I think it means flight of death."

"_First off it is an anagram of my name,"_ said Tom as he magical used the little magic he had to write his name in the air, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE where it rearranged into I AM LORD VORLDEMORT,_ "and second like most people I am afraid of death. Who wouldn't be? Some say you go to the afterlife and see your friends and family, and what that crap. But no one knows what happens when you die, so people fear it, and now wanting it to happen to them, fearing the worst and you'll be no more."_

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he agreed with the young Dark Lord, no one knew what would happen when someone die. No one liked the idea of being no more, and not seeing your friends and family when you died, so people fear it. He wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he too was afraid of dying too. So deciding to get back on trick Harry asked Voldemort, "And what were you saying about Snape?"

"_**Other than that he was he was a Death Eater, I wasn't going to tell you nothing."**_ said Voldemort, seeing the dark look Harry was giving him, he went on to explain, _**"Oh you'll find out more about him as my memories service into your mind, but I think it best that until than you don't know. As we don't want you getting yourself expelled or worse killed for trying to kill the greasy hair bastard as you call him."**_

Seeing that he wouldn't get any answers from the aged Dark Lord, he resided in the fact he would have to wait for the information to come to him. But wondered what kind of information it would be for him to want to kill the asshole. Now he thought about it, why would Dumbledore heir a person who used to work for Voldemort, when they should be in prison. So many question, but yet no answers to be found. So he asked the main question he needed to know, "So what are you two being here anyway?"

"_A few reasons, the first is to stop you from beating yourself up for what happened to Ginny, and how her brothers reacted."_ Tom begun to explain to the young boy, _"We all make our own decisions, you didn't force the Blood Traitors to do what they did, they made that decision themselves."_

"But if I told them she was fine, and -" began Harry before Voldemort said, _**"Than you would be sent to their magical prison called Azkaban, a place many have called it hell on Earth. And with the places I've visited over the years, that's a close description of the place as you soon find out from our memories. Why put yourself in a place like that when you don't have to, the damage is already done."**_

"_And don't tell me you don't like the idea of the young girl doing whatever you want, we all know that would be a lie," _Tom said with a knowing smirk, _"and as our future self told you last year, 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.'"_

"If I didn't fall for that line last year, why would I fall for it now?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"_**Oh come on Potter, you know those with the power makes the rules,"**_ Voldemort said with a look of experience in his words, _**"the law changes all the time to fit the wants of the people in power. Most of the time these rules we don't agree with, but because of those in power made them, we let them be. So if you have the power why not use it to make things better for yourself?"**_

"I'll admit that there are people like that out there," Harry admitted to Voldemort, "I could use my power to help people out."

"_Oh please,"_ this came from Tom who scoffed at what Harry told them,_ "the same people who turned on you because you lost some points. You saw how badly they treated you over that, what's stopping them from doing the same thing? What if the next time it is much worse? And before protecting the Weasleys as their you friends, are they really though?"_

"What do you mean about the Weasleys?" Harry asked in concern.

"_**Oh please Potter, think about it,"**_ Voldemort scrolled Harry, _**"why would a Wizarding Family like the Weasleys use the Muggle Entrance to the Platform, when they could have used the Floo and not be late for the train?" **_Seeing Harry's look Voldemort went on to say, _**"Yes they could have run out of Floo Powder, but then why would they shout out about the Platform Number, and about Muggles where Muggles could overhear them?"**_ Harry had a thought look on his face as Voldemort told him this, as he thought about this himself. _**"I tell you why, it was a set up to meet you."**_

As Harry thought about it now, he did now find it a strange and suspicious that they would shout about Muggles and the Platform, he thought that there was a law about it too. Not only that, but how could a mother forget about the Platform when she and back then six children were going to Hogwarts, it wasn't making sense. It didn't help that it was a ghost like Voldemort that had point this out to him.

But the Dark Lord wasn't finish there either, as he also point something else that until now Harry hadn't thought about, _**"And if you're thinking about the fool Dumbledore for whatever reason, either he could help you out of this miss, or doing the right thing because you look up to him, don't even bother."**_ Voldemort said with a sigh, hating the fact he was helping the person who had defeated him all those years ago. But he was now part of the boy now, a part that is fading away fast, and if he could turn the boy away from the light before going, all the better for him.

"_**From what I saw from your memories he hasn't got the best interest in mind for you Potter." **_The former Dark Lord explained to the young Potter, _**"Why would he send that fool like Hagrid to pick you up, he wouldn't be able to tell you things like a professor could. Not only that but the so called protections that meant to protect the Philosopher's Stone, were too easy. If three first years could get pass them, do you really think they would have stopped our future self so easily? I don't think so. And I don't think the Stone was even at Hogwarts last year."**_

Now this picked Harry's interest, and so had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"_**Before I came after you all those years I went after the Philosopher's Stone a few times, but I never got near to the Stone,"**_ explained the ghost like Voldemort,_** "well there was this one time, but they were able to beat me back. And when I tried again, they won't there again and had to go looking for them, but only hear hints about where they were, never really able to find them. So why would the Flamels give Dumbledore their Stone, when Merlin knows how many Dark Wizards and Lords/Ladies have been after the Stone, and yet failed to do so. No, it is more than likely our my future self was fooled in going after a fake."**_

Harry couldn't believe that the Headmaster of Hogwarts would do such a thing, but the Dark Lord had a point about the Flamels. Why would the Flamels give Dumbledore their Stone, when Merlin knows how many Dark Wizards and Lords/Ladies have been after the Stone, and yet failed to do so? But there was a question he had to ask, a question he feared to ask but needed to know, "I'm not saying I don't believe, just me I don't want to but you being up too many good points, but why would Dumbledore risk the lives of the students at Hogwarts?"

"_**The only reason I can is to test you."**_ explained Voldemort, _**"For what reasons I don't. Or it was a set up so the two of us meet up, so I could kill you sooner. Before you ask I won't say why," **_Voldemort added as he saw that Harry was about to say something, _**"You'll learn why soon enough as you sort through our memories, but from what I can tell he wants you to die and as no intention of training you in defeating the future us. Why I don't know, but as things are right now, the only thing I can think of is that the old fool wants you dead. Most likely so when you die, Dumbledore would get your money."**_

Harry had a lot to think about as Voldemort talked, made him rethink a lot about what he thought was right and wrong. In fact Tom asked him something that made him rethink about his guilt over what happened, _"So why would you want to be a good guy when people only either want to use you for their own gain, turn on you at a moments notice for no reason at all, or wanting you dead for whatever reason. Why not just be the bad guy. At least you get what you want from being bad, and you can at least trust the bad guy to be dishonest, backstab you should it fit their needs or kill you if you piss them off or if they feel like it. We might lie and cheat, but if people know who we really are, at least they know what to suspect from us."_

As Harry thought about it, Harry was forced to admit that Tom was right about evil, you suspect them to turn on you, be dishonest, kill, lie and cheat, with the good guys, you wouldn't suspect them to act that way. His feelings were mixed, it didn't help that he was still being affected by Tom's and Voldemort's feelings, and because of them and what he just heard, he was leaning towards the Dark Side. As at least he knew what he was dealing with with as he worked with the Dark Side.

"Let's forget about you two wanting me going evil," Harry begun, as he wondered how got to this point, "could you explain how you two came to be, and why I'm having flashes of memories that aren't mine?"

"_That's the other reason why we're here," _explained Tom, _"as far as we know none of this should be possible. To start off with me and Voldemort, though my older self was by accident, are parts of items known as Horcruxes. Items that allow us to split our souls into parts, so that even if our body is destroyed, as long as one of our Horcruxes still around, we cannot fully die. But it would take time for us to get a new body, which is happening with our future self."_

Harry was shocked to hear that Voldemort had items that allow him to live, even without a body. But it didn't explain how this was happening, and so asked, "So what happened with me, us?"

"_**We don't know Potter," **_Voldemort admitted to the young boy, _**"when my younger self tried to take over your body, he didn't know about me, and so he, myself and your soul fought over your body to see who'll be in control. Than something happened that I never heard of, somehow your magic was able to to awaken a power I never heard of before, which allowed you to absorb our souls and magic into you. This is nothing we have heard of happening before, and we are worried."**_

"_We're not sure if what happened to us could happen again to someone else." _Tom explained their fear of this new found power,_ "We don't know if this was a onetime deal, or if it'll happen again, and if it does can you control this power or not. Whilst I for one like the idea behind it, as you could gain power without sacrificing your sex drive…"_ here he give his future self a dark look, seeing that he didn't like the idea of him sacrificing his sex drive for power.

"_**What?"**_ asked Voldemort, not seeing the problem sacrificing his sex drive for power, _**"As I grew I didn't see the problem sacrificing my sex drive for power, it was pointless, and saw no need for it. All I care about is power, so what if I give up my sex drive for power, I still could have sex if it took my fancy, but it didn't rule my life anymore."**_

"_This is why I like the idea of you absorbing the power of another person, so you don't have to go mad going through rituals to gain power and in time sacrificing your sex drive for power." _Tom said darkly, Harry suspected he would be upset with his future self for a long time, and was happy for Tom to disappear so he wouldn't have to listen to the teen. _"The only problem I can see is that others with power can make things hard for you, yes with power you can make the rules, but should a group of people with power join together, they can become a problem. And if you're not careful, they could declare you a Dark Wizard or something."_

"_**What my young self is say is right," **_Voldemort said with a sigh, thinking about what could happen, _**"with so many power hungry people out there not wanting to lose control of their power, should you be able to gain other people power and not able to control it, the fools could declare you a Dark Wizard or worse a Dark Creature. I was lucky, I had the 'right' sort of people backing me when I was taking control over the world, they feared what I could do and so would help me take over the world. But you are nothing more than a twelve year old boy, you might be the Boy-Who-Lived, but you're still young and powerless. So unless you're working for certain people, they can turn others against you, and make you out as the bad guy should you be able to reuse this power this power and have control or not over it."**_

"So what would you have me do then?" asked Harry.

It was Tom who answered this, as he and Voldemort slowly faded away,_ "We would like it if you used our memories and power to become a new Dark Lord, someone more powerful and feared than our future self. But at the end of the day it is up to you."_

"_**As much as I hate to admit it my younger self is right, it is up to you at the end of the day," **_Voldemort agreed with his younger self, _**"we don't have the power to make you do anything you don't want to."**_Than Voldemort smirked as he went on to say before he disappeared,_**"But I think once you seen my memories, I think you'll agree that it would be best to come to the Dark Side."**_

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, but saw that both Tom and Voldemort wasn't in the room anymore, leaving Harry with many questions, and a lot of dark thoughts and ideas he wanted to carry out. The only thing that stopped Harry from doing anything was his inner battle against good vs. evil.

_**oOo0oOo**_

_31st of December 2012:_

Harry thought about the meeting between Tom and Voldemort, and how within two weeks his attitude changed a lot thanks to the memories from Voldemort. As over the following weeks after the meeting, Harry had many of Voldemort's memories came to him. The ones that made Harry finally decide to turn dark, were the ones with Snape. He found that whilst Voldemort had killed them, it was Snape who sent him after them, as he overheard some sort of prophecy: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

Snape didn't hear the full prophecy, so Voldemort had to act what he knew. There were two families that defied him three times, the Potters and the Longbottoms, and both had a child born at the end of July. So he used the fact that Dumbledore was a fool who loved giving second chances to people, ordered Snape to go to Dumbledore to act remorseful and say he needed help to save Lily Potter, the one person Voldemort knew Snape loved/lusted after. Voldemort had two reasons, to keep track of both children in the prophecy, and to try and find out the rest of prophecy if possible.

Over the following year, Snape informed Voldemort that Dumbledore thought it would be Lily's son, Harry Potter that would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. As he was a half-blood like the Dark Lord, only a handful knew that, and Dumbledore only thought another half-blood would defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore's plan was to barely train whoever Voldemort come for, so that they would only weaken the Dark Lord before killing them so that he could walk in and kill Voldemort himself.

There were many memories of Voldemort of Snape talking about what Dumbledore planned, and Snape mission. Each one made Harry more angry at Voldemort, Snape and Dumbledore, Harry felt from Voldemort's memories, that the Dark Lord felt that Snape wasn't telling him everything and was playing both sides. Surprisingly, Voldemort wasn't that bothered about it, as Snape was doing what he wanted, so as long as Snape was doing that he could do what he liked.

One of the memories that shocked Harry was that he found out that his parents went into hiding to protect him, but their friend Peter Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper to the Fidelius Charm, but everyone thought it was Sirius Black - who Harry was surprised to learn was his Godfather. The Fidelius Charm was a spell to hide a place in a secret, and as long as the Secret Keeper didn't say anything, no one would ever find the place that they were hiding in. In this case it was the so called Peter, he was smirk looking as he told his Master that he was the Potter's Secret Keeper, whilst everyone other than Dumbledore - who cast the spell - thought it was Sirius.

Harry didn't know what happened to Sirius, nor see the memories of his parents being killed - not that he needed to, he had enough nightmares of that not and so don't need to see it in Voldemort's eyes - but he knew another person who was behind their death: Peter Pettigrew. Harry didn't know what happened, but he knew that Snape got off free for being responsible for his parents death, from what he could guess he was free thanks to Dumbledore. And somehow Pettigrew had disappeared somehow, and escaped justice.

Because of the injustice of it all, and seeing how Dumbledore was setting him up to die when Voldemort returned, and was most likely behind are he was brought up, Harry could two things: become someone better than Dumbledore and make people's lives were better off. Or become someone like Voldemort, and become a Dark Lord who was feared and could take over the world. In the end Harry decided to go with becoming a Dark Lord, he had seen what people were really like, the moment he had done something wrong, they would turn their backs on him. Not only that though, if he lived and somehow killed Voldemort, it was most likely they would blame him for his death and send him to Azkaban.

However, he wasn't going to do it like Voldemort tried to do it, using force to take over the world, but he would use his cunning. He would use the personality he made up in the Chambers - Harrison Slytherin - and become like Lex Luthor from Superman. Become someone respectable, so that no one would suspect him doing anything bad, but when in fact he was becoming a Crime Lord controlling the Dark Side of life. As Harry thought decided what he was going to do, he spent the next few months planning things out.

_**To Be Continued!**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Here's the first chapter of Harrison Slytherin and the Dark Desires, I hope you enjoyed it. This isn't my best work, and some of it didn't come out the way I would have liked it, but without a good Beta Reader to help, this is the best I can give you. But I would like to say thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story, and if you got a few minutes to spare, I would like to encourage you to leave a review to let me know what you thought of it and any ideas you might have for it. If you think you can make this story better, than all mean volunteer to Beta Read for me, otherwise let it be. Even if you don't want to become a Beta Reader, I would like someone who could help bounce ideas around and read the story and tell me if it is any good and if not ideas on how to make it better.

So you know, I wasn't planning to end this chapter where I did, but I need your thoughts about something. Before Harry decides to say bye to his old self, Harry Potter, and become Harrison Slytherin full time, should he gain a few more slaves? I was thinking Luna and Tonks, but I was thinking what you guys think and why/how he could so. So please let me hear your thoughts about this. There'll only be about one or two more chapters with Harry staying in England and leaving for America.

I would also like your help with coming up with Android Parts (and explaining what they do,) and other sci-fi terms(explaining what they mean.) As I told you, this is my first time doing this sort of crossover, a sci-fi, super powered world. Whilst I have a Beta Reader who knows a bit about this, I would like to know what you guys might come up with, as he might miss something.

I would like to ask you a question that I can't seem to find answer to, how is Magneto able to find mutants? I know that he helped build Cerebro, but we NEVER see Magneto with a such a device to find mutants, so I have to ask, how does he find them?

A quick recap on my other stories, Mishap, Overlord Vulcan and Sekirei Plan: Mishap is more or less done, but I'm still having problems with writing the end of it. With the other two, as I said in the last chapter, I talked my old Beta Readers before real life got in the way, we decided to rework on them, for Sekirei Plan going back to the first version so that you wouldn't have to deal with all the Flashbacks. For Vulcan, there were problems with the chapters and thought it would be better to redo it from the start, in doing so I was able to create a new group for Harry to fight against - it was something I wanted to do when I started the story, but until now wasn't able to create a group.

But the problem at the moment is real life, and that the mood to write hasn't been there of late, and so it is hard to work on it. Not only that I don't have a Beta Reader to talk to about ideas, and help me write it. So if you're willing, I would like your help in it.


End file.
